


Welcome to the Black (Cat) Parade [art]

by turlough



Category: Bandom, Black Parade (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Black Parade, Art, Cats, Community: bandombigbang, Crafts, Dolls, Fanart, Fannish Knitting, Fannish Sewing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/pseuds/turlough
Summary: MCR as knitted kitties. In Black Parade uniforms.





	Welcome to the Black (Cat) Parade [art]

**Author's Note:**

> I've been lucky enough to have this work inspire a complementary story. Be sure to check out [Go0se](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Go0se)'s [_Beasts In Repose_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8035630).
> 
> I got this idea completely out of the blue one day back in spring. At first I was uncertain if I could actually do it but my faithful art betas, [sperrywink](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink) and [turps](http://archiveofourown.org/users/turps), convinced me to at least try. And as usual they were right - I could do it. But without their enthusiasm and encouragement I would never have done it. Seriously best art betas and cheerleaders ever!!
> 
>  
> 
> Lots of photos and verbiage from the creation process can be found on my Ravelry [here](http://www.ravelry.com/projects/turloughishere/siamese-kitty).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Beasts In Repose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035630) by [Go0se](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go0se/pseuds/Go0se)




End file.
